Who Knew?
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Volkner is a stoic and quiet man who is going through a depression. No one understands what he feels until he meets a raven haired boy named Riley. He didn't ever think much about love but after their meeting he is starting to wonder what it really means.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew? Chapter One.**

_ Hey Volkey! _

_I'm going to be in Sunshore in a few days real soon. Need to take a break. I'll be sure to stop by and say hi! _

_Love, Flint._

Volkner sighed as he set the letter down. Lord knew he didn't feel in the mood to deal with Flint. His old friend was a little to hyper for his calm and dreary personality to handle most days. However, he didn't have much time to drone on because a trainer approached his small stage on which he sat. The trainer was a young girl with long brown hair and a strange blue piplup dress.

"Volkner! I challenge you to a battle!"

The blond haired male sighed, standing. He took out a small marble sized ball and tapped the white button in the center with his forefinger. The pokeball grew in size until it rested fully in his palm. "Fine." He said allowed. Then he grumbled, "Let's get this over with…" He threw the ball into the air. "Go Raichu!" The battle had begun.

* * *

><p><p>

Volkner sighed as he exited the gym. The battle with the girl ended quickly, his win of course.

"Seriously," He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Bringing water type pokemon to an electric type gym. Why can't people use their brains?"

He huffed and followed the path to the north that led to the beach, which was his favorite spot to watch the sunset. He came most often, every evening, everyday in fact. It was a little secret of his. It gave him some sort of ultimate peace to just watch the sun drift behind the edge of the ocean. Peaceful, and relaxing.

Most day he sat alone. Today however, there was someone sitting in the sand. A raven haired boy who wore a sharp blue hat and cape type cloak. His back was turned so he couldn't see the guy's face. Volkner shifted his weight to the other foot and the sand crunched beneath his feet. The man obviously heard it because he whirled around and looked straight at the blond.

He seemed surprised to see someone standing there. "O-oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your way?"

He started to rise but Volkner waved his hand. "No it's fine. I can just sit beside you." And he proceeded to do exactly that.

The man beside him looked back out at the ocean towards the horizon. "My names Riley." The older man glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"Volkner…" He said simply.

"Ahh… So you're the famous gym leader that no one can beat…"

Volkner mearly shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to comment. It sounded like a rhetorical statement anyway.

A few moments passed as they both watched the sun set in silence. Then Riley spoke. "I think sunsets from Sunshore are the best."

Volkner glanced back over at him and nodded. "Yeah, they are." And the comfortable silence continued until everything became dark.

** Yeah I know it's really short, but I've had this one part sitting in my notebook for forever and I wanted it out. Anyways, yeah strange couple, but for some reason I like it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Volkner emitted a sigh as he finished beating yet another trainer. It was actually becoming quite depressing at how easily defeated his challengers were. They had to have some sense, some _strength, _to be able to make it to the last gym. But for some reason when they got to him, they went _Kaput. _

__It was annoying.

He was headed over to the Pokemart right after sunset. He needed to stock up on Hyper Potions and some Pokemon food. His Raichu was training harder so he needed to eat more, as to not faint.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the store. He sluggishly walked up to the counter and asked for the things he needed. The clerk ran off to go get the items. Volkner stood there and looked around. Not many people were inside. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It sent a small jolt through his skin and he whirled around.

It was the man he met yesterday, Riley.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and smiled brightly. "You're Volkner. Remember, we met yesterday." Volkner nodded and shifted his gaze. He was never good at making small talk. Thankfully, Riley was. "So what are you doing here so late at night?"

The blonde-haired man shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I needed some potions and Pokemon food." He looked back over at the shorter man. "Simple stuff."

Riley agreed silently. Volkner looked him over. A thought sprang to his mind. "I've never seen you in Sunshore before." He said quietly. Usually, he didn't bother to talk to people, but something about the raven-haired boy made something inside of him spark like his Luxray did when it was excited. What did that mean? Did it mean anything?

"I came from Iron Island where I was training with my Lucario." Volkner's eyebrows raised at that. A Lucario? He had heard those were difficult to train and even more difficult to befriend. So Riley had accomplished this? "I came from there to Sunshore and plan on looking for some other Pokemon to take back to Iron Island and train."

"So you train steel types?" Volkner asked. He silently cursed himself. He couldn't stop talking. When he was around other people he wouldn't talk enough. Just inaudible grunts. What the hell was this?

Riley chuckled slightly. The clerk arrived with Volkner's things and handed the brown sac to the taller man. "Yes. I am trying to perfect my talent for them, just like you have for electric types. From my few days here I have heard a lot about the great gym leader."

The taller man rolled his eyes. He handed the clerk the money and thanked them with a silent nod. He headed for the door and Riley followed. "I guess..."

Riley frowned. "I don't mean to be rude, since we only just met yesterday, but you seem a bit depressed."

Volkner almost had to stop himself from laughing. Depressed was an understatement. He needed Pokemon battles to feel alive and nothing in almost five months had brought him this feeling. Or at least, that's what he thought. "Well...there's not much I can do for that eh?"

Riley stared at him, slightly confused. He patted the blonde-headed gym leader's shoulder. Volkner jumped slightly on contact. Another jolt. "If you ever need anything, I'm a pretty good listener." Then, without another word Riley turned the corner and was out of sight.

Volkner sighed deeply.

What the hell?


End file.
